mille nuances de bleu
by ylg
Summary: Le bleu est une couleur chaude :: recueil de mini-fics Emma/Clémentine, à dominance douce amère. 1ère vignette : En rêve. 2ème : Projets d'avenir. 3e: Sans mystère. 4e: En dedans. 5e: Leurs rôles respectifs. 6e: N'y rien voir de mal. MàJ, 7e: Des moments passés ensemble. 8e: Partager un appart'. 9e: La couleur des rideaux. :: full blown yuri à presque gen :: à suivre !
1. anatomie

**Titre : **Corps de rêve  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
**Personnage/Couple : **Clémentine/Emma  
**Genre : **désir  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **anatomie  
**Nombre de mots : **400+

oOo

Clémentine sait comment c'est fait, une fille. Elle se connaît. Elle a vu son corps changer avec la puberté, ceux de ses amies, elle a suivi ses cours de biologie et d'éducation sexuelle. Tous les détails auxquels elle ne prêtait pas très attention, qui jusqu'ici faisaient juste partie du fond de la vie sans importance propre, tout à coup, s'imposent de manière insistante.

Des rêves récurrents lui viennent où une autre explore son corps. Ce corps qu'elle habite depuis des années, qu'elle croyait connaître et maîtriser et qui presque du jour au lendemain lui lance des appels de parties qu'elle ignorait.  
Juste d'avoir croisé cette fille aux cheveux teints a éveillé au fond d'elle quelque chose de nouveau. Au creux de sa petite tête, les sensations imaginées en provenance de tout le reste de son corps prennent le pas sur ses pensées raisonnées.  
De l'Autre il y a les mains, la bouche, les seins, et tout le corps au fur et à mesure. D'elle-même, la poitrine, le ventre… le bas-ventre, et puis le visage aussi, des caresses folles dans des endroits secrets et des caresses tendres sur les joues, sur les lèvres.  
La symétrie n'est pas parfaite : si elles sont deux filles, leurs corps ne sont pas identiques pour autant et dans ses rêves Clémentine est uniquement passive.

Quand ces rêves arrivent, Clémentine les nie d'abord, et puis assez vite abandonne la lutte. Elle accepte ses désirs ; c'est plus facile bien sûr si c'est l'Autre qui les domine et pas elle-même qui les lance. Elle cesse même de se poser des questions dessus : après tout c'est bien agréable. C'était choquant la première fois, elle s'était réveillée en se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait. Depuis elle s'abandonne simplement au plaisir dans ces rêves délicieux à mesure qu'ils lui viennent, sans penser qu'ils pourraient avoir une contrepartie dans le monde éveillé.

Le jour où il lui est enfin donné de réaliser ses rêves, elle se sent déjà en terrain connu. Il ne reste pas grand' chose à complètement découvrir qu'elle n'ait déjà exploré à fond en imagination. Elle confronte la réalité à ses rêves… et c'est encore meilleur !


	2. bien finir

**Titre : **Nouveau départ  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
**Couple : **Clémentine/Emma  
**Genre : **et si ?  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **tout est bien qui finit bien  
**Note : **paradoxalement, je suppose que c'est plus joli pour les gens qui n'ont pas encore lu la BD ? (lisez quand même la BD, la BD vaut tellement mieux !)  
**Nombre de mots : **300+

oOo

Tout va bien, réalise Clémentine. Valentin ne l'abandonnera jamais. Emma lui pardonne et la reprendra chez elle. Chez elles. Sa place en ce monde…  
Si Emma est à ses côtés elle pourra enfin lui dire sa faiblesse et s'en faire entendre. Ce qu'elle traîne depuis si longtemps maintenant, ça va pouvoir devenir du passé. Elle trouvera la force de laisser tout ça derrière elle. Avec un vrai soutien, elle devrait même ne plus avoir besoin de la béquille chimique ?

Une compagne aimante, un meilleur ami fidèle, un travail qu'elle apprécie : il ne manque rien à son bonheur. Ou peut-être… peut-être… Pour la continuité ? Clémentine ne s'est jamais complètement remise d'avoir dû rompre si brutalement avec ses parents. Comme eux avant elle, mais en espérant faire bien mieux qu'eux, elle se surprend à rêver à un bambin. Qui ressemblera à Emma. Un petit enfant avec deux mamans et beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour pour l'aider à grandir.

Quand elles seront de retour chez elles, il faudra qu'elle envisage d'en parler à Emma et voir si peut-être… Oh, elle ne va pas encore faire de projets, se demander comment ni même pourquoi d'ailleurs. Pour elle-même c'est déjà si soudain comme idée ! mais voir si c'est partagé, peut-être ?  
Elle va avoir trente ans et Emma les a passés, les années passent mais elles sont encore assez jeunes et ont tout leur temps… ou presque. En tout cas plusieurs années devant pour se décider, si elles se décident.

Elles ont un beau passé derrière elles et des épisodes douloureux aussi à ne pas oublier mais après lesquels elles vont continuer. Leur couple a vu le pire et a tenu le choc. Le meilleur va se poursuivre. Pourquoi pas une nouveauté, alors…  
La bruine se lève sur la plage mais l'avenir est radieux. Face à l'infini mouvant de l'océan, tel leur amour, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?


	3. cycle lunaire

**Titre : **Ces jours là  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
**Personnage/Couple : **Clémentine/Emma  
**Genre : **domestique  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **lunaire  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

À vivre ensemble Emma et Clémentine apprennent à se connaître de façon intime, et d'une intimité qui n'est pas seulement celle du sexe. Partager leur vie domestique c'est partager des détails personnels.

Deux filles ensemble n'ont pas grand' chose de secret l'une pour l'autre. Seulement, pour ce qui est du sexe, de la lessive, de l'humeur générale certains mois, ils faut qu'elles composent avec leurs deux cycles. Parce qu'en plus ils ne sont pas coordonnés. Heh non, la poésie romantique d'être parfaitement accordées l'une à l'autre et/ou à la Lune féminine n'a pas frappé à leur porte. Et alors ?

Comme deux sœurs, deux amies, deux colocataires le feraient, elles partagent serviettes ou tampons. Comme amantes, elles affrontent en plus la question d'oser ou non y mettre les doigts quand…  
He bien oui : elles ne sont pas purs esprits, elles ont un corps capable de donner et recevoir du plaisir et capable aussi d'autres fonctions plus prosaïques. Il faut bien faire avec. L'Ange de Bleu est aussi humaine, Clémentine n'est pas une plante verte.  
Et le désir ne décroît pas toujours avec la chute cyclique des hormones. Alors, oui, non, peut-être, l'une oui l'autre non, ça dépend des fois…


	4. dans la peau

**Titre : **Elle l'a dans la peau  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
**Personnage/Couple :** Emma/Clémentine  
**Genre : **amoureux  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt :** « peau »  
**Avertissements:** inhérents au début de leur relation  
**Nombre de mots : **350

oOo

Elle l'a dans la peau, cette petite brune de la Grand' Place, sa Clémentine, son fruit défendu, se dit Emma. Elle est encore bien jeune mais déjà plus si naïve, et si mignonne !  
Ensemble elles partagent des conversations passionnantes. Elle y apporte un côté raffraîchissant : elle ne se prend pas la tête comme les amis de Sabine, et puis elle a un côté très mature aussi, tellement que parfois elle en oublie son âge.

Quand elle s'en rappelle elle se dit que ça n'est pas très correct : Clémentine est encore mineure plus pour très longtemps c'est vrai, et elle a déjà l'âge de prendre ce genre de décision si elle le souhaite. Mais quand même. Et surtout… il y a toujours Sabine.  
Ça a commencé de façon bien innocente donc elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, rien à cacher. Mais depuis que leur relation a évolué… Voilà : elle l'aime.  
Ça n'est pas juste du désir et plus juste de l'amitié. Elle l'aime.

Est-ce que l'amour excuse tout, voilà une discussion qui serait intéressante à avoir. Enfin, tout est intéressant avec elle, tout est exaltant. Pas juste le sexe, mais le sexe aussi. Quand elle pense à Clémentine Emma se sent excitée comme rarement. Elle a l'impression d'être de nouveau ado elle aussi. Ça fait longtemps qu'avec Sabine ça n'est plus comme ça…

C'est incroyable. Clémentine est encore une débutante, pas très douée, mais elle en a tellement envie elle aussi et elle apprend. Dès la première fois… C'était déjà satisfaisant de lui faire l'amour, de lui faire plaisir Emma n'attendait pas en recevoir autant en retour. Et puis…  
Elle l'aide à découvrir ce qui lui fera le plus de bien, et trouve encore moyen de découvrir de nouvelles choses elle-même. Des choses belles, des choses douces, des choses palpitantes…  
Avec elle, son cœur et tout son corps s'enflamment. Chaque centimètre, chaque millimètre carré de sa peau et jusqu'au plus infime tréfond de son cerveau. Jusqu'à son âme : si elle doutait de son existence jusqu'ici, elle en est désormais certaine.


	5. épouses

**Titre : **Tu quitteras ton père et ta mère pour t'attacher à ton épouse  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
**Personnage/Couple : **Clémentine/Emma  
**Genre : **drama  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **« big spoon/little spoon »  
**Nombre de mots : **202

oOo

Plus âgée et plus expérimentée, Emma a tendance à vouloir prendre la responsabilité pour tout ce qui concerne Clémentine. Au début de leur relation, elle refusait l'idée clichée d'être la femme plus âgée qui vient débaucher une petite jeune fille innocente. Depuis la nuit terrible où les parents de Clém' l'ont jetée dehors et où Clém' a choisi de prendre son parti contre eux, Emma se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé.

Elle blâme avant tout la stupidité et la méchanceté de Fabienne et Daniel et aimerait affirmer que Clémentine ne méritait pas une famille pareille, que mieux valait couper les ponts… ça reste ses parents, qui lui ont fait trop de mal, trop brusquement et trop tôt. Et tout ça, à cause… de pas de chance, et de sa propre imprudence ?  
Du coup, elle s'applique à les remplacer, à être la partenaire idéale qui sera toujours là pour guider et soutenir Clémentine, pour l'aider à acquérir son indépendance et pour l'aimer.

Et Clémentine, perdue, sans ressource, dont les autres amis ne peuvent rien pour elle dans cette situation, et désespérément amoureuse, n'a d'autre choix que d'abord s'en remettre totalement, et ensuite se forcer à grandir plus vite que prévu.


	6. Faites l'amour pas la guerre

**Titre : **Sans penser à mal  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
**Personnage/Couple : **Clémentine/Emma  
**Genre : **romangst  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt :** « faites l'amour pas la guerre »  
**Nombre de mots : **500+

oOo

« Pourquoi être hostile ? demande Emma à Clémentine encore visiblement bouleversée. Quel mal t'ai-je fait ? »  
Comment si elle ne le savait pas ! Clémentine bute sur cette évidence.  
« Devant mes amies… elles trouvent que tu racoles. Pour quoi je passe maintenant ! »  
Emma accuse le coup et rebondit dessus :  
« Quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit qui ne se laisse pas bouffer par les préjugés, j'aurais cru. Quel mal y a-t-il ? » insiste-t-elle.  
Clémentine craque;

« J'ai peur. D'être rejetée. Par mes amis, ça c'est fait.  
- Que valait leur amitié, dans ce cas ?  
- C'est tout ce que je connaissais !  
- Tu es jeune et tu as tout ton temps pour faire d'autres rencontres.  
- Par mes parents. Je… je n'imagine pas que ça puisse arriver.  
- Tu sais qu'ils t'aimeront quoi qu'il arrive ? »

Clémentine ne répond plus, bloquée par la suite de ses pensées. Le reste, elle ne sait pas l'avouer.  
_J'ai peur de ce que tu fais naître en moi. Cette part d'inconnu, la violence de mes propres désirs !_  
_La différence sur laquelle pèse le regard des autres et mon propre regard aussi._  
_C'est si soudain, je n'avais jamais pensé avant que je pourrais être… différente. _  
_Et j'ai peur, enfin, d'être rejetée_ par toi. _Si je te dis ce que je ressens vraiment… _  
_Je ne peux pas…_

« Puis-je vraiment être ton amie ? finit-elle par demander.  
- Je dirais même que tu l'es déjà, assure Emma. En tout cas, tu es une connaissance agréable et j'espère bien qu'on arrive à faire en sorte que de devenir amies.  
- Mais. Je suis tellement plus jeune que toi. »

Emma rit :  
« Allons, je ne suis pas si vieille, quand même !  
- Et surtout trop pleine de ces préjugés que tu es fière de briser.  
- La preuve que non ; je trouve qu'ils tombent bien facilement. Tu n'as pas peur de remettre en question ce que tu sais, ce que tu penses et te faire ta propre opinion. Ce sont de sacrés qualités. »  
_Et pleine encore de ces désirs interdits…_

« Tu as Sabine.  
- Et alors ? Elle peut se montrer salement jalouse de mes fréquentations, mais j'ai le droit d'être amie avec qui je veux sans qu'elle ait besoin de penser à mal, quand même ! »

_Et moi je pense à tellement, tellement de mal quand je pense à toi… c'est à dire tout le temps._  
_Tu as Sabine et moi j'ai… j'avais mes amies, ça fait deux mondes qui n'auraient pas dû se rencontrer. Pourtant c'est arrivé et maintenant je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Dans mes rêves je suis ton amante et je n'essaie même plus de faire semblant. _  
_J'ai peur que ça se voit dans le vrai monde aussi. Ne le vois-tu pas quand je te parle ? J'ai l'impression que tes yeux bleus lisent en moi comme en un livre ouvert._  
_Je t'aime et je n'en reviens pas. J'ai peur. Aide-moi, fais moi oublier ça !_

Emma tend la main et serre celle de Clémentine, pour l'encourager. C'est juste ce dont elle avait besoin pour retrouver la force de faire sortir les mots qui comptent :  
« C'est vrai. On ne fait absolument rien de mal. Au contraire, c'est tellement bien d'être avec toi. »


	7. grapiller des moments

**Titre : **Rêver encore  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
**Personnage/Couple : **Clémentine/Emma  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **leur activité non-sexuelle favorite  
**Nombre de mots : **150

oOo

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elles passaient des heures à refaire le monde et à parler d'amour, à se faire l'amour avec les yeux, la voix et leur imagination. Passer aux choses réelles n'a pas changé ça ; elles continuaient à alterner ébats et débats et c'était si bon.

Depuis qu'elles vivent ensemble, les préoccupations de la vie quotidienne sont venues s'y ajouter. Avant de refaire le monde, il faut faire les courses, la cuisine, la vaisselle, le ménage, la lessive...  
Entre ses études et son travail d'appoint, Clémentine n'a plus le temps pour les grandes envolées intellectuelles et ça lui manque durement.  
Elle écoute toujours Emma lui parler de son travail et de ses grandes idées, mais n'a plus l'énergie pour y entrer vraiment. C'est devenu une berceuse, un miroitement de rêve pour dans plusieurs années, quand elle aura de nouveau du temps à elle. Un espoir auquel s'accrocher...


	8. horaires de vie

**Titre : **Le rituel de la douche  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
**Personnages/Couple : **Emma et Clémentine  
**Genre : **gen-ish/léger drama  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **qui prend toute l'eau chaude le matin  
**Nombre de mots : **350

oOo

Son nouvel emploi du temps est bien dur à tenir pour Clémentine. Du jour au lendemain elle s'est retrouvée catapultée de lycéenne insouciante en étudiante en galère. Il faut désormais qu'elle prenne soin d'elle-même. Emma l'aide à trouver un logement, un petit boulot, bien sûr, et veille sur elle, mais sans la couver. Une amoureuse, ça n'est pas une seconde mère. Elle est sa partenaire, pas une poule entretenue.  
Elle se lève le matin encore abrutie de sommeil, compte sur une douche bien chaude pour se réveiller, essayant de ne penser ni au temps qu'elle perd ni à la facture d'eau. Ensuite elle a à peine le temps de déjeuner avant de filer en cours. Sa journée ne se termine pas avec le dernier ; elle doit ensuite faire ses heures de caisse au supermarché, et ne peut réviser ses notes qu'une fois de retour chez elle, si tard le soir, si fatiguée.

Emma, elle, jouit de journées mieux aménagées, plus souples : moins de cours directement dans l'école, plus de travail personnel à fournir. En contrepartie, elle a aussi moins de stabilité. Elle est déjà dans l'avenir à construire, sans plus grand' chose de bien tracé. À elle de ne pas se laisser prendre au piège de cette illusion de liberté et de tout fournir en temps et en heure, et sans se décourager des échecs ni même des silences.  
Le seul point domestique sur lequel elle se montre intraitable, tant pis pours les écarts que la « vie d'artiste » que ses collègues se permettent de tolérer, c'est d'être toujours présentable quand Clémentine rentre harassée de sa journée, peu importe à quelle point Emma elle-même peut se sentir fatiguée ou découragée. Même si ça veut dire d'avoir traîné toute la journée et de ne le faire que le soir, presque au dernier moment. Elle maintiendra cette apparence vaille que vaille !


	9. insignifiant

**Titre : **La couleur des rideaux  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
**Personnage/Couple : **Clémentine/Emma  
**Genre : **domestique  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **quelle est la chose la plus insignifiante sur laquelle elles s'engueulent  
**Nombre de mots : **175

oOo

Il y a toujours dans leurs discussions des sujets très sérieux. Comme l'impact de l'homophobie transmise par les parents et internalisée, le fait d'avoir coupé les ponts, la dimension publique et privée donnée à leur couple, l'inquiétude pour l'avenir, les choix de carrière, le souvenir de Sabine et les mauvais sentiments associés…

Il y a les scènes de ménage ridicules. De n'avoir pas pris le temps de faire la vaisselle, de ne pas arriver à décider du menu du jour : mais prends un peu sur toi, zut !, d'avoir oublié quel tel assaisonnement ne plaisait pas tellement…  
Et puis il y a la question de la couleur des rideaux dans leur nouvel appartement. Sans que ça remette en cause tous les autres aspects de leur vie commune, c'est un point d'achoppement.

- Non ça c'est vraiment trop moche.  
- Allons, ils ne sont pas si pire !  
- Si. Je ne peux pas te faire l'amour dans un cadre si déplaisant !  
- He ben on n'a plus qu'à les rouvrir en grand s'ils te déplaisent tant…  
- Mais ça va pas, non ?


End file.
